Currently, the commercially available mainstream motion sensing equipments, such as Kinect, Prime Sence, generally utilize a depth camera employing TOF (Time of Flight, time-of-flight method for imaging) principle to capture an image, and the captured image is then transmitted to a middleware such as NITE (it can implement functions such as gesture recognition, motion capture and so on), and the information about the skeleton and joints of a human body is obtained by software computing, consequently the move-enabled control can be performed.
There are also some other technologies for obtaining the depth image in addition to the utilization of TOF principle, for example, the utilization of binocular camera for obtaining the depth image is a solution with lower cost. The binocular camera, however, will cause the problems of certain information missing and stronger image noise due to the limitation of its imaging principle, thereby resulting in poor quality of the depth image. Therefore, there is a requirement for an improved solution of depth image processing.